GaaNaru
The Couple GaaNaru (Japanese 我ナル GaNaru) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Gaara (我愛羅, Gaara) and Naruto Uzumaki (うずまきナルト, Uzumaki Naruto). 我愛羅にナルト Naruto to Gaara Their Relationship Part I Gaara and Naruto first met during the Chuunin Exams. After Lee's fight with Gaara, Naruto thought of him as an rival hehad to beat, together with Neji. Before the finals, Naruto and Shikamaru stopped Gaara from killing Lee in the hospital. Gaara then told them about his past and the Shukaku sealed within him and how he concluded that to prove his existence he had to kill. Naruto became shocked to know that Gaara was just like him. Later, Naruto fought Gaara to protect Sasuke and Sakura. After being beaten by Naruto's army of shadow clones, Gaara became irritated and assumed the full form of Shukaku (Ichibi). Naruto then summoned Gamabunta to fight Gaara. During their fight, Gaara used the Feigning Sleep Technique to let Shukaku take control of his body. Fortunally, Naruto was able to cancel the jutsu by punching Gaara. Awakened, Gaara trapped Naruto but the latter used some of the Nine-Tails' chakra to break free, then headbutted Gaara, which caused the Shukaku's body to crumble.They then exchanged the final blows ending with Naruto's victory. With no energy last, Gaara was intrigued with Naruto's determination to protect his friends. Crwling his way towards Gaara, he explained that he had also suffered a relentless lonely life and that he could completely understand Gaara's feeling, but he got friends and they saved him from the hell he was living and so he would protect them even if he had to kill him. That made Gaara realize that Naruto's absurd strengh came from his desire to protect those important to him and also remember Yashamaru's words about what "Love" is. The sand siblings appear and take Gaara away and he openly apologised to Kankurou and Temari to their astonishment, whil Naruto lost his conscious after hearing that Sakura was alright by Sasuke. They don't have any other interaction after this. But during the Sasuke Retrieval Arc Gaara appears again to help Lee and fight Kimimaro. When Lee wuestions Gaara why he was there, he had a great debt with konoha, while the scene changing to naruto, refering to how his fight with Naruto changed him. In the Ultimate Weapon Filler Arc, at episode 220, there's a flashback from Kankuro that was revealed to be canon where he talks to Gaara explaining that the village still fears him and still consider him a dangerous weapon. But Gaara tell his brother that he knows that, but that he want to work hard to become Kazekage and be recognized by everyone in the village, and that thanks to his fight with naruto he was able to understand what bons means even if a little and that he can change his path. This flashback is showed again in Naruto Shippuuden. Part II In Naruto Shippuuden, Gaara became Kazekaga, but was still being targeted by Akatsuki for being a Jinchuriki. While protecting Sunagakure, Gaara is kifnapped by Deidara and taken to Akatsuki's hideout to extract Shukaku from Gaara's body. The Kakashi team together with Team Gai go on the mission to recue the Kazekage, but they did not arrived in time. Upon seeing Deidara sitting on Gaara's body, Naruto got enraged screaming to Deidara and Sasori that he wanted Gaara back. After the battle, Sakura tried to heal Gaara, he was already d ead. Naruto cried for not being able to protect him, and lashed out his anger on Chiyo for sealing the Shukaku and putting a huge weight in his shoulder, making he suffer his whole life for it. Chiyo then resurrected Gaara with the help of Naruto's chakra using her life-restoring technique at the cost of her own life, in hope to make up for all her wrong choices in the past. Gaara awakened, shocked for being surrounded by his rescue party and many shinobis from Sunagakure. Before leaving to Konoha, Naruto tried to say goodbye, but admitted that it wasn't something he was good at. Gaara smiled and used some sand to encourage and guide Naruto's hand, and the two shook hands as a sign to their close relationship. During the Five Kage Summit Arc and after Sasuke's attack to the meeting, the sand siblings meet with Yamato, Kakashi, Sai and Naruto to explain everything that happened during the summit. Gaara then talks with Narut o about how to deal with Sasuke, whcih Naruto didn't not reacted well as he shoved Gaara's hand for his shoulder. Before leaving Gaara tells Naruto that he considers him his friend. During the Shinobi World War Arc, Gaara and the Tschikage were fighting Muu, the previous Tsuchikage, when Naruto appeares to help them. After the battle, Gaara angered that Naruto was there when he should be hiding, questions him why he came to the war. They got through diferent paths later. Evidence *Gaara became very fond of Naruto during the series, and even asked the help of all the shinobis in war to help him to protect his precious friend; *Naruto don't hold any grudge against Gaara for attacking Konoha before, and although he did not had much contact with Gaara, he considers him his friend; *Naruto cried for Gaara twice: when Team Kakashi together with Temari were heading to Suna as he told them that he understanded Gaara's pain and wanted to save him no matter what, and later he cried after Gaara died; Among the Fans GaaNaru is one of the most popular yaoi couples inside the Naruto fandom. It's support is likely due to the fact that they are both Jinchuriki and both went through similar suffer in the past. It's also supported by fans due to the protectiveness showed by Gaara towards Naruto. It's rival pairing to SasuNaru and GaaLee. Gallery GaaNaru forehead kiss 2.1.jpg GaaNaru jinchuuriki.jpg GaaNaru classic.png GaaNaru forehead kiss.jpg GaaNaru grin.jpg GaaNaru hug.jpg GaaNaru halloween.jpg GaaNaru happy hug.jpg GaaNaru kiss.jpg GaaNaru mine.jpg GaaNaru relief.jpg GaaNaru shirtless.jpg GaaNaru__by_DarkSahdow.jpg 35583013.jpg 27910985.jpg 30283264_p0.jpg 23897238.jpg 18326428.jpg 12027837.png Category:Couples involving Naruto Category:Couples involving Gaara Category:Yaoi couples Category:Boy on Boy Category:Couples